This invention relates to acoustic structures.
In recent years, so-called flat panel loudspeaker units (the term “loudspeaker unit” being used to mean the combination of at least one loudspeaker drive unit and a loudspeaker enclosure) have been introduced of which the overall depth is much reduced in comparison with a loudspeaker unit of traditional design. The reduced depth is possible because mid-range and bass loudspeaker drive units with a reduced front to back dimension have been developed.
It is, however, unfortunately true that savings of space in loudspeaker units and other acoustic apparatus for hi fi use generally involve a reduction in the quality of the sound produced by the apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide an acoustic structure which can provide improved sound quality in acoustic apparatus of relatively small physical size.